


Daddy Castiel

by alexloveswinchesters



Series: Supernatural Dom/Sub [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexloveswinchesters/pseuds/alexloveswinchesters
Summary: Castiel discovers daddy kink and smutty goodness insues





	1. Chapter  1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this in fragments just so I can let the creativity flow freely

You walked into the bunker from shopping and saw Cas sitting at the table on Dean's laptop with a  perplexed look on his beautiful face. Dean and Sam were on a hunting trip that you didn't feel like going on, so they were out of the house but they didn't tell you that Castiel was going to be there. Castiel was your boyfriend.

"Cas!" you gave your amazing boyfriend a smile and ran over to him. "You didn't tell me you were coming over today!" Cas paused whatever he was doing and smiled at you.

"It was a surprise. Are you happy to see me?" Cas almost looked worried that you weren't.

"Of course baby!" you set the groceries down on the table and wrapped your arms around the angel's neck.

"I'm glad," he said, and connected your lips with his.

You glanced over at Dean's laptop and saw porn. Your eyes went wide. "The fuck?" you released your boyfriend to take a closer look. "Cas?" you gave him a stern look.

"Ah, yes. Dean was drunk and talking of his sexual relations with a woman one night and he mentioned something called, 'Daddy kink'. I was intrigued, so I googled it," Cas looked deep into your (Y/E/C) eyes with his amazingly bright blue ones.

"And that was what came up?" you quirked an eyebrow.

"That amongst many other things... Something called, _'smut'_ on a website that read _'Archive of our own,'_ was the first option, then there was the urban dictionary, and _then_ this," Cas explained. "Why do we not participate in this? It looks very arousing," Castiel said.

Your face heated up, "Well _fuck_ Cas... If I had known you wanted to do something like this I would've brought it up a long time ago," Castiel came closer to you and you had to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed you passionately, pulling you up so he could carry you to the your room in the bunker.


	2. Daddy Castiel~(1st)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and you take a shot at the while daddy kink thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♦♥AaAAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHh why am I so Bad at posting on time?!? Here you go guys, the first Smutty time♥♦

Castiel brought you into your bed room.  _ **Thank** **you** , Dean... _you thought. Sex between you and Cas, up to this point, had been vanilla. But this? This was bordering BDSM. And you were eating up every second of it.

He set you down gently once you entered, and one of his hands found it's way to the back of your head, as he gently fisted your hair and leaned into you.

He whispered in a low, dark voice,"I want you to be a good girl and strip for daddy, can you do that?"

Fuck, he was gonna be the death of you. "Yes,  _Sir."_ You slowly backed away from him to remove your shirt, agonizingly slow.  You tossed it to the floor beside your bed and went to work on the buckles of your light pink bra. It was nothing fancy, but Castiel seemed pleased when he saw it. Damn, those eyes he had. Before you even were done undressing they seemed to attempt to finish the job themselves. As the bra fell to the floor, Cas's eyes darkened. You could tell, even though he appeared to be enjoying himself immensely, he wouldn't wait much longer. Your jeans were soon on the floor and before you could wrap your fingers around the rim of your panties, he stopped you. "Not yet."

Castiel practically ripped down the buttons of his white shirt and his tie was soon in his hand. He was on you in seconds, shirt still on but his chest was free and his tie was clutched in his hand. "Do you trust me?" He leaned into you once more.

"More than anyone," you breath out. 

"Then put your hands above your head," you did as you were asked and felt the smooth fabric of Castiel's tie wrap around them. "Are you okay with this? I'll stop if you need..." You could hear the hesitation and  fear in his voice, although he tried to maintain his "daddy" voice. He was scared he had crossed a line.

"I'm fine daddy," you smiled at him and he responded in a grin. You were pushed onto the bed. Lips were on your neck and you struggled against your bindings. It was then you realized that your were not only bound be the tie but Castiel's grace kept your wrists planted on the bed. Cas's mouth worked its way up your neck, to your jaw, to your cheek, and finally it met ours. His tongue plunged in and you whined into his mouth, unable to touch him. He stopped kissing you and his lipids ghosted yours.

"Tell daddy what you want, princess," he muttered onto your mouth.

"Want you to touch me...please?" You moaned out. His large hand slipped between your legs and you felt his calloused fingers, even through your panties. You whined as he slowly rubbed your core. "Faster!" You cried out desperately.

"Excuse me, was that an _order,_ princess?" Fuck, you could practically  _feel_ the smug smile that occupy his face before you saw it.

"N-no Sir. Please don't stop, please?" You sounded pathetic, but you didn't give a flying fuck. He'd barely touched you and you were soaking, your nipples were hardened and you  _needed **something**. _

"Fine, but do it again and daddy's gonna have to **punish** his little girl, okay?" The easy way punish rolled of his tongue was delicious. He was a natural at this shit.

His lips wrapped around your nipple this time, his hands resumed their work, but it seemed to be ever slower then before... After awhile, you couldn't take it anymore. "Dammit Cas! Stop teasing," you insisted.

"What did you call me?" His voice got even lower, if that was even possible. You swallowed hard. Well, you thought,  _here comes_ **punishment.**

 **"** I didn't m-mean to... It just...slipped...out?" You put on an innocent front, but damn did you wanna be punished... 

"I think you need to be taught who's in charge, huh baby girl?" He untied the  tie from your hands and removed his grace. You were free. "Now, you're free but you're not allowed to touch and you can't cum, okay princess?"

No touching of cumming? Sounded easy enough. "Yes, daddy." 

In an instant, Cas's pants and shirt were gone and all that was left were his boxers. You thought he was just going to proceed the torture from earlier and you wouldn't of been able to cum from that alone. You were wrong. And you realized that when he ducked his head between your legs and removed your panties. He kicked a stripe up your slit and your hands almost dug into his hair- until you remembered, "no touching or cumming." 

Cas was at first only giving you kitten licks but eventually he just dove in, reducing you to a moaning mess underneath him. "Fuck..." You squealed. When he didn't think you could take anymore, he stopped. You were breathing heavy. He gave you a moment to recover and kissed his way up your stomach, between your breasts, and started to nip at your neck. He made his way back down and started eating you out again.

He did this 5 times and it took so much for you not to come or touch him. Finally, he stopped, stood up, and removed his boxers to reveal his cock. "You did so good princess..."

You were practically shaking. How the hell were you supposed to not cum while he's fucking you, especially after all that?

He climbed back on the bed and leveled his cock with your dripping opening. He thrust hard, and you all but screamed. He pumped in and out of you at a fairly steady pace.

"Sir?" You barely managed to get out.

"Hm?" 

"May I touch you?" You panted. You were given a nod, and your hands were all over his toned body. A few morer thrusts was all it took and he emptied out in you. 

"Cum," he whispered in your ear.

You let go. You cried out his name over and over again. You saw white and spots and felt like you were on fire all at the same time. Castiel rolled off to the side and you caught your breath. "Fuck, b-baby..." You groaned, content in what you had just experienced. "You did your damn research," you gave him an award winning smile.

"Can we continue with this kind of intercourse?" His voice was back to Normal.

"Hell fucking yeah..." And you fell asleep, sticky and content in his arms.


	3. Kittens and Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey princess," he said as you ran into his arms. "I got you some new toys,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter is a little longer than the other 2 but I hope you like it. Comment what you think and what you'd like to see in the future!  
> Love ya,  
> Alex♥

Sam and Dean were working a lot of small 2 man cases lately which gave you and Cas a lot of opportunities to 'play'. You'd been trying new things and one of the things the two of you decided to try was pet play. Actually, Cas had gone out to buy things for it and was on his way back now.

You heard the bunker door open and you already started getting excited. Dominate Cas was one of the hottest things ever. Especially 'daddy' Cas. The anticipation almost ate you. Damn, he was taking a long time.  Currently, you were lying on your bed, listening to music and attempting not to lose for cool. He finally knocked on the door. "Come in," you said, practically jumping into your new found little space. The door opened and there was your beautiful angel in the door way given you a wicked grin. 

"Hey princess," he said as you ran into his arms. You were significantly shorter than him, so you only came up to his chest  "I got you some new  _toys,_ " he said with a certain tone to his voice that sent shivers down your spine. He carried a bag that you hadn't noticed when he came in, but you guessed it could only contain the toys he spoke of. The two of you made your way to the bed and he took a pair of pink fluffy cat ears out of the bag.

"Oooh..." You took them out of his hands, intrigued.

"You like them?" 

"Mhmm..." You hummed. Next, he pulled out a butt plug with a pink fluffy tail attached to the end. You licked your lips at the simple thought of it and you could feel yourself getting wetter by the second. "Fuck..." You muttered quietly.

The next item out of the bag made you feel hot all over, needy. It sent shivers down your spine. It was the same soft pink color like the ears and plug. There was a charm that hung from it that read _'Daddy's little kitten'_ and it came with a leash. Damn, Cas had really gone all out. 

"So, what do you think, kitten?" Castiel said, taking the new pet name out for a  test drive.

"I love them, thank you," you grinned. 

"I also brought you lunch. It's just a sandwich and a sweet tea. It's in the kitchen, go eat princess and then we'll play." 

"Okay daddy," and off you went, skipping to the kitchen. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

You didn't think you'd ever eaten so fast. As soon as you finished your food, Castiel joined you in the kitchen. "I know I said after you ate we'd have fun but I need you to do something for me first," Cas explained.

"What is it," you asked, taking a sip of the tea Cas had gotten you.

What he said next was not something you were expecting: "You deserve a punishment," 

"O-okay," you replied, shakily, trying to keep your cool. You weren't even going to deny it, you knew exactly what he was talking about. That morning Cas had taken so damn long to get the toys and groceries. He _had_ told you not to touch yourself without permission... In the end you'd used a vibrator to get yourself off. It had satisfied you for the time being

Cas smiled slightly at your honesty,"Okay, go put on what daddy got you and I'll call you in hear when I decide what, can you do that for me baby girl?"

"Yes Sir," you nodded, hurrying back to the bed room the put on the kitten outfit.

First you pulled off your shirt and you put on the ears. They were so soft and the head band was a little snug on your head.

Next, you grabbed the lube from your bedside table. Before, Lathering the butt plug part of the tail in lube, you pulled off your Jean shorts and panties. You inserted the plug into your tight ass and whined at the sensation. 

Last but not least was the collar. As you slipped it around upper neck, y you let your mind wonder to the things Castiel might chose for punishment. "Fuck..." You moaned quietly to yourself. You waited a minute sitting on the bed until you heard Castiel sweetly call  your name to come join him back in the kitchen.

"Come're kitten," Castiel motioned for you to sit on his lap. You happily obeyed, straddling his leg backwards and resting the your head on his shoulder. "Since this was only your first offense, I decided nothing too severe," he said, his fingers running through your hair gently while his other hand reached down between your thighs to finger your exposed core. "How do you feel about a spanking, kitten?"

You didn't even have to answer that, you could tell by the sinister grin on his face that he could feel how wet you were getting.

No more words were exchanged between the two of you as he picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bedroom. Bringing you to the edge of the bed he spoke, "Bend over," and you obeyed, bending over the side of the bed, ass sticking out. He took both if your wrists in his large hands and used his tie to gently hold them in place. 

"Let's just use the stop light system. Green go, yellow slow down, red stop immediately, okay?"

You nodded-God, when did  he get so damn good at this? "Green," you said quietly, knowing he wouldn't go on without your permission. 

Castiel never was one to waste time, and he didn't. Moving your tail aside, he placed his hand in the middle of your bare ass, pulled back and swung. It stung and made the plug jolt in your ass but soon the pain melted into pleasure, leaving you wanting more. Castiel repeated this a couple more times and when he decided you felt comfortable with him doing this, he hit you harder. On about the 10th swat, you cried out. Castiel chuckled at the small noise he was able to get out of you. 

The hits were getting harder.

13..

19..

25..

You broke on thirty. On thirty it started to feel like a real punishment, and you felt the first tear run down your face. Castiel must've noticed too because he stopped spanking you and rubbed your back gently. "Color?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Y-yellow..." You admitted. You didn't want to, you wanted to be a good girl for Castiel but you didn't know how much more you could take. 

"Y/n...tell me why I had to punish you," Castiel didn't hit you again, but he rested his hand on your aching bum.

"Because I didn't obey you," you said quietly, ashamed.

"Good girl," the hand that once rested on your ass slipped between your legs to gently massage your clit. "Can you take five more?" You nodded because you knew you deserved it. It was a  punishment, you'd disobeyed a direct command.

"Oh..." you moan quietly as he massaged your pussy before delivering 5 more hard smacks to your backside before undoing the blue tie from your wrists.

"On your knees, kitten," Cas commanded gently. You did so and the plug went deeper into you and you whined. Cas began unbuttoning his dress pants and you licked your lips excited for what was to come. "Look at you, all excited for daddy's cock," Cas hummed.

When Cas was free, you wrapped your hands around the base of his length and began pumping before wrapping your lips around the head. "Fuck," Cas groaned as you worked him in and out of the warmth of your mouth. "That's it princess, g-good job." You looked i up at him: his lips slightly parted, his eyes closed in bliss. How'd you get so lucky? You grazed your teeth along his length, just the way he liked it. You could tell he was close and you slowed down knowing he would want to come with you. "Stop," his breathing was labored. You came off him with a string of spit still connecting you to the head of his thick cock. The sight of you on your knees like that was enough to make Cas come right there all over your face, but he held himself back. 

He helped you up and removed the last articles of clothing with a snap of his fingers. You took a moment to look at his body. He truly was amazing. "Lay down on the bed, kitten." You spread yourself out on the bed for him and he joined you. He lined up with your dripping heat and pushed in slowly. Picking up the pace, Cas leaned down and gingerly bit the shell of your ear before whispering how much he loved you. The skin on skin, the molding of your bodies, the things he was whispering became too much too fast and before you knew it, you were on the edge of your climax, begging Cas to let you come. 

"Daddy, please lemme come! Oh-fuck! Daddy, Cas, p-please!" 

"Go ahead, come for me kitten," Cas coaxed. You screamed as you released , seeing white as Castiel found his own release and pulled out, white ribbon spraying over your chest and stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T POSTED ON THIS IN A LONG ASS TIME  
> SO ME BEING A STUPID BIOTCH   
> I did not write ANY AFTER CARE FOR THIS CHAPTER, IM SORRY!!  
> Again, don't forget to comment any and all thoughts, good or bad, your ideas and help mean a lot to me, thanks!!


End file.
